Kokoro no Shouka
by Onna
Summary: Songs of the Heart, the music videos of the songs Kenshin and Kaoru performed... KxK WAFF ALERT!
1. Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni

Onna: I'm back! Been working on my schoolwork for the past two days and they're coming along nicely. I'm taking a bit of a break right now to write this fic. If you're new, I suggest you read my A/U fic **Natsu no E**, otherwise you won't understand what's going on here. This will go for 3 chapters and it will purely be vidfics. So, the ever almighty disclaimer! I don't own RK or the song _Ai suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni _by Mayo Suzukaze. Kenshin will not exactly be singing in this vidfic, so I'll leave a lot to your imagination.

Kenshin: Oro... Here we go again...

Kaoru: I hope she goes easy...

************

Blackness, then screen shimmers to show Kenshin in red gi and white hakama, embracing a beautiful girl in her green kimono and yellow ribbon. He reaches for her, crushing her to his chest as she entwines her arms around his neck.

_Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto (Surely man was born)  
Otoko wa umarete kita yo (To defend the one he loves)  
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya (If there is no love If one is not strong)  
Yasashiku wa narenai (One cannot be kind)_

Kenshin smoothes her hair back from her face, giving her a very tender smile before kissing her forehead. She smiles back, eyes brimming with tears._  
  
Don't break your dream   
Smile once again _

Kenshin pulls away from her and begins to walk away, climbing on a carriage. She takes a few steps forward, her hands over her chest._  
  
Zubunure ni naru koto ga wakatte ite mo (Even though I know we will be drenched)  
Tamerawazu ame no naka ni Saa tobikomou (Well, let's not hold back and just plunge in the rain)_

Kenshin looks out the window and waves just as the driver gives out a loud "Hi-ya!" and carriage starts to move. He gives her another tender smile._  
  
Kaze ga sugita ato no (Like the bright rainbow)  
Kagayaku niji no you ni (After the storm has passed)  
Kanashimi ni makenai asa (Morning that cannot be beaten by sadness)  
Yume no doa ga hiraku (The door of dreams opens)_

From behind the girl waves to him before closing the door. Scene changes to Kenshin fighting with other people, his sword clashing with theirs. He runs for the leader, getting stabbed as he went forward._  
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto (Surely man was born)  
Otoko wa umarete kita yo (To defend the one he loves)  
Kimi no namida nuguu yubi (The finger that wipes off your tears)  
Sukoshi ranbou demo (Even a little violence)  
Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto (Perhaps a man would surely fight)  
Otoko wa tatakau darou (Until the pain in his heart disappears)  
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya (If there is no love If one is not strong)  
Yasashiku wa narenai (One cannot be kind) _

Kenshin buckles to the ground, panting heavily, his mind going back to the girl he left in their dojo._  
  
Don't break your dream   
Smile once again _

_(Interlude)_

His hand clenches his sword even tighter as he heard from the leader some news. Pictures of men invading his dojo flash in his mind. His eyes widen in horror and rage, and he turns to run back.

Her blue eyes widen as men came crashing through the walls, one grabbing her by her face and pinning her to the ground. She struggles in vain as they tie ropes on her wrists and ankles, a sword pointed at her throat. Her mouth opens to scream when her attackers suddenly turn around and clash swords with a red-haired man._  
  
Tsumibukai omoide wo umi ni shizumete (Drowning memories steeped in crime down the sea)  
Hito wa mata hateshinai tabi ni deru no sa (A man goes out once more for an endless journey)  
Hageshii kaze ga fuite (Even if the fierce winds blow)  
Egao ga tobasarete mo (And blow away the smile)  
Yuuki sae mune ni areba (If one has courage in his heart)  
Itsuka yume ni aeru (Someday he shall meet his dream)_

Kenshin purposefully walks toward the girl, with one of the men holding a knife to her neck. Without even blinking, Kenshin rushes to him in a rage, flinging him away with his sword. The blades cross, and they battle, one with his desire to kill, the other with his desire to save._  
  
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto (Surely man was born)  
Otoko wa umarete kita yo (To defend the one he loves)  
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya (If there is no love If one is not strong)  
Yasashiku wa narenai (One cannot be kind)  
Don't break your dream   
Smile once again   
Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto (Surely man was born)  
Otoko wa umarete kita yo (To defend the one he loves)  
Kimi no namida nuguu yubi (The finger that wipes off your tears)  
Sukoshi ranbou demo (Even a little violence)  
Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto (Perhaps a man would surely fight)  
Otoko wa tatakau darou (Until the pain in his heart disappears)  
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya (If there is no love If one is not strong)  
Yasashiku wa narenai (One cannot be kind) _

The opponent falls on the ground, unconscious, and he rushes over to the girl. Kenshin removes her bonds, his hands reaching up to caress her cheeks. She throws herself at him, her raven hair flying behind her. He catches her, their lips welded in a sweet kiss.

************

Onna: Wai! Can you guys tell who the girl is? I certainly hope so. I left more-than-obvious clues around the vidfic. ^_^

Kenshin: That wasn't so bad...

Onna: I know. I should have wounded you more here.

Kaoru: Onna-san!

Onna: Cripes! I'm only kidding!


	2. Natsu no E

Onna: Standard disclaimers apply yet again... _Natsu no E_ is sung by Mayo Suzukaze and Miki Fujitani... Sorry, I'm really hurting right now...

Kenshin: Oro... what's gotten into her?

Kaoru: I wouldn't recommend that you disturb her right now, anata...

************

White sand stretches for miles, meeting with the soft blue of the water, white caps splashing from the azure crystal. A large crowd gathers in front of a makeshift wooden stage, cheering and clapping. Music starts playing and goes for a close-up on Kenshin's face, his amethyst eyes shining with mischievous glee. Decked in an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans, he walks through the makeshift stage and grabs his microphone.

_**[Kenshin]  
** Ah... shizuka na gogo no umibe wo (Ah... The quiet seaside afternoon)  
watagumo chirashite natsu ga nagareru (is scattering like cottony clouds, as the summer flows on.)_

Kaoru's face appears in the background, slightly transparent, her black hair flowing behind her._  
  
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** yureru kage, sanbashi de (Even though our swaying shadows)_

Kaoru's image fades away, focusing on Kenshin's violet eyes._  
  
** [Kenshin]  
** sotto yorisotte-iru no ni (are nestled quietly together on the wharf,)_

Kaoru finally makes her appearance, clad in a cute blue bikini top and denim skirt, white flowers entwined in her hair._  
  
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** Futari mada, se wo mukete (the two of us still have our backs to each other,)  
Jareru you ni, kenka-tsudzukete'ru ne (continuing to fight as if we were just playing around.)  
  
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** Moshimo kiseki wo hitotsu okoseru to yuu nara (If we can make a miracle happen just once,)  
  
** [Kenshin]  
** kono isshun wo e no naka ni tojikome (we'll capture this moment in a picture.)  
  
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** kawaru jidai no sawagashisa nante shirazu ni (Without knowing any of the troubles of the changing times,)  
  
** [Kaoru]  
** tada anata dake mitsumetai (I simply want to gaze only at you.)_

Kaoru twirls away from Kenshin, smiling at him as the background shimmers, and changes into a forest of tall, green trees. Both singers' dress changes to khaki pants and polo shirts, Kaoru's hair pulled back with an soft indigo ribbon._  
  
** [Kaoru]  
** Ah... mure kara hagureta tori ga (Ah... The bird that strayed from the flock)  
Ashita wo sagashite nami ni kiete'ku (vanishes on the waves, searching for tomorrow.)  
  
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** hito wa naze, wake mo naku (I wonder why people are, without any reason,)  
  
** [Kaoru]  
** Nakijakutte umareru n' darou (born sobbing?)  
  
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** Itsuka kuru, tabidachi ni (Falling tears seem to warn)  
Ochiru namida yokoku shite'ru you sa (of the start of a journey coming someday.)_

Scene shimmers again, changing into a view up on grassy hills, jasmine flowers planted on the sides. Kenshin takes her hand and spins her around, raven locks tangling with red ones._  
  
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** Moshimo kono yo ni kanashimi kienai mama nara (So, while sadness isn't disappearing from this world,)  
  
** [Kaoru]  
** Tenshi ga egaku e no naka ni nigekomi (we'll escape into a picture drawn by an angel.)  
  
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** itsumo tagai no mune ni rakuen wo kanjite (Always feeling paradise in both our hearts,)  
  
** [Kenshin]  
** tada hohoende itai no ni (though we simply want to smile.)  
  
** [Instrumental]**_

Scene changes back to the stage on the beach, and Kenshin and Kaoru get into the dance moves. Kenshin places his forehead on her temple, lips brushing her ear._**  
**   
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** Moshimo kiseki wo hitotsu okoseru to yuu nara (If we can make a miracle happen just once,)  
  
** [Kenshin]  
** kono isshun wo e no naka ni tojikome (we'll capture this moment in a picture.)  
  
** [Kenshin & Kaoru]  
** kawaru jidai no sawagashisa nante shirazu ni (Without knowing any of the troubles of the changing times,)  
tada anata dake mitsumetai (I simply want to gaze only at you.)_

Kaoru gives him a dazzling smile before the camera zooms towards their hands, as Kaoru's long fingers entwine themselves in Kenshin's.

************

Onna: I guess I'm apologizing to **dementedchris **for forgetting to add the translations. I've done the same for chapter 1, so enjoy...


	3. Suki to ka ja Nakute

Onna: Disclaimers apply! I don't own _Suki to ka ja Nakute _by Miki Fujitani. Arigatou! This is the last one before I go into the outtakes.

Kenshin: She looks a bit better.

Kaoru: I hope this lasts...

************

Kaoru, wearing blue jeans, cream sweater and a white ribbon, comes into the apartment with a sigh, dropping her book bag on the couch. She turns on the computer and logs on to a program.

Computer blinks, the words "entering chatroom" appearing on the screen. Kaoru takes some virtual reality head set and slips it on. It glows and she starts to disappear, materializing in a bluish platform surrounded by doors. She looks around, her black hair now free from the ribbon and clad in silver pants and blue strapless top that is triangular in shape.

_Taiyou ga mabushikute (The sun was shining brightly.)  
Mabataki shite'ta dake (It lasted for only the blink of an eye.)  
Na no ni baka ne (Even so, this is nonsense.)  
Uinku sareta you de (As if I had been winked at)  
Dokidoki ga kienai kono mune kara (The pounding won't disappear from this heart of mine.)_

Kaoru goes around, opening doors to reveal guys behind them, offering her flowers and the like. She shakes her head, closing each door as he is not the one she is looking for._  
  
"Genki ka yo" to senaka megake (You called out "How are you?" behind me.)  
Kimi no koe ga kikoeta toki, omowazu (When I heard your voice, without thinking, I...)_

Kaoru moves to the platform in the middle and dances._  
  
Mireba wakaru ja nai no yo nante ne (It's something you wouldn't understand, even if you saw it.)  
Konna toki ni icchau no yo doushite (Why'd I say that at a time like that!?)  
Chansu kyou mo minogashite-yuku (I'll miss my chance again today.)  
Yume no naka de mo nai no ni (Even though this isn't in a dream)  
Betsu ni suki to ka ja nakute (It's not like it's love or anything like that.)  
Anata no koto ga naze ka (Then why is it that I can't help but feel)  
Ki ni natte shikatanai no yo (Anxious about you?)_

She resumes to opening other doors, her smile turning rueful._  
  
Love letter kureta hito wa (The person who gave me the love letter)  
Kimi ja nai tte koto shitte-iru wa (Isn't you. I know that.)  
Zankoku na hodo cool ni (Coolly, to the point of being cruel,)  
"Tsukiaenai wa yo" to kotowatta no (I refused, saying, "I can't go out with you!")_

One man grabs her by the hand, as if begging. Kaoru shakes her head and wrenches her hand from his grab, walking away._  
  
Kawaisou jan tsukiai na yo (I can't go out with someone out of pity.)  
Kimi no koe ga kikoeta toki, omowazu (When I heard your voice, without thinking, I...)_

Kaoru returns to the center and starts dancing again while a figure is materializing at the far back._  
  
Namida afurete-kita no yo fushigi ne (It was so strange... tears welled up)  
Tsuyoi hazu no watashi da to omotte (Even though I thought I must be strong.)  
Kimi ga ORO ORO shite mite-ita (I saw you getting flustered)  
Kage ga nobite'ku hodou de (On the sidewalk where shadows lengthen)  
Betsu ni suki to ka ja nakute (It's not like it's love or anything like that.)  
Anata no koto ga naze ka (Then why is it that I can't help but feel)  
Ki ni natte shikatanai no yo (Anxious about you?)_

_(Interlude)_

The figure approaches her, and they dance together, his arms going around her waist._  
  
Namida afurete-kita no yo fushigi ne (It was so strange... tears welled up)  
Tsuyoi hazu no watashi da to omotte (Even though I thought I must be strong.)  
Kimi ga ORO ORO shite mite-ita (I saw you getting flustered)  
Kage ga nobite'ku hodou de (On the sidewalk where shadows lengthen)  
Betsu ni suki to ka ja nakute (It's not like it's love or anything like that.)  
Anata no koto ga naze ka (Then why is it that I can't help but feel)  
Ki ni natte shikatanai no yo (Anxious about you?)_

Kaoru turns to face him, smiles into his violet eyes as her hand reaches up to push his red hair from his face and trace his cross scar. 

************

Onna: Done! Give me a few days before I come out with the outtakes, I might take a while with that.

Kenshin: *groans* More torture...

Kaoru: ^^;;


End file.
